After the tale
by Kitkatt9
Summary: After the Underground's barrier was broken by frisk and Asriel, The Monsters were given freedom. Frisk ventures up out of the Underground to their new home with all their Best Friends. Not done! (Still writing Ch. 1.. It's a work in progress.) Please no hate reveiws. This is my first story and I am new to ...
1. Chapter 1

Mountain Village, California 201X

"HELLO HUMANS!" Papyrus busted into a park full of people. He smiled and Looked confident as the people looked wide eyed at the monster.

"uhhhhhhhh..." Sans Looked back at Papyrus and then to Undyne and alphys standing right next to him.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM YOUR FIRST MONSTER IN MANY YEARS TO SEE YOUR FACES! OOOOH! SANS I'M SO HAPPY!" Papyrus exclaimed

"i know bro me too." Sans smiled wide at his enthusiastic brother.

"They're Fleeing..? HEY COME BACK YOU COWARDS! I'M LOOKING FOR MY FIRST FIGHT HERE NGAHHHHH!" Undyne Pumped her fist up and exclamed

Some of the little kids looked, stared and even Screamed at the entering monsters.

"I-I think they're scared of us..." Alphys stuttered.

Asgore tripped behind them sliding into the dirt of the mountain side.

"oh jeez." Sans tried not to laugh at their struggling friend."

Toriel, Frisk, and Flowey followed behind Frisk giggling at Asgore.

"..." Toriel stared at asgoreas if he was a misbehaving child.

"S-Sorry." Asgore mumbled

"Anyways..Let's G-go! Uh...Find! A! House!" Alphys said sweating.

The monsters headed to a town hall where they had explained to the mayor of Mountain Village the situation.

The Mayor offered the monsters 2 big houses (Mostly like a mansion,) for them all to live in.

At the new house...

"Wow...What a good house! That mayor is such a nice man." Toriel said looking around the house.

"OH MY GOD! SANS LOOK IT EVEN HAS A CHANDELIER!" Papyrus screeched.

"yea..pretty cool huh.." Sans said while looking suprised.

Frisk headed up the stairs to pick their room.

Undyne rushed after frisk. "HEY PUNK WAIT UP!" She hollered.

A couple of hours later... In the first house,

Sans and papyrus are sharing a room that has one side what sans likes like, Junk and stuff. Papyrus having Action figures. They both had a Giant tv in the middle.

Undyne has a room right next to alphys, filled with SAO and Fairy Tail posters. The room is also filled with Spears, Swords, Axes, and Many decorated pocket knives.

Alphys' room Had a pink bed, a TV, a computer, a mini fridge, many Mettaton posters and Mew-mew kissy cutie posters along with mew mew power posters Figurines and many,many more.

Mettaton, However Had about 15 of their own posters, a disco light , a dance floor, Many beauty products, a TV and A computer to post videos and their show on TV.

Toriel had a room much like their old one because she had transferred most of the stuff from her room in the ruins to her new home.

Asgore had a room with a King sized bed, while golden flowers filled the room. He had a desk and a journal much like Toriel's.

Frisk had a room With a TV, a computer, a Desk and a case to keep a small buttercup in. Their bed was Purple and magenta.

Flowey had lived int he same room as frisk, But with a little TV connected to it with video game controlers. Flowey was always placed near the window or near Frisk's bed.

(And of course Chara's ghost had followed and lived in frisk's room as well. Chara was a little Obnoxious , Really cautious and bossy but harmless.)

In the second house, The Mini boss monsters settled in.

Living in the house was Doggo, Greater dog, Mad dummy, Napstablook, Dogamy, Dogressa, Glyde, RG1, RG2, Muffet, And So sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frisk**

Today my new family has finished moving in. I'm very excited about this though the others can't tell my emotions very well.

I woke up same as in the ruins when I had obtained the butterscotch cinnamon pie, even though I preferred cinnamon.

As I walked downstairs I smelt the great pie smell that I smelt back then.

"Good morning my child! I have made you ..I think, Your favorite! Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie! And if you like, I could put snails on the side."

I shook my head no as well as sweating my face out.

"Oh. alright then. Enjoy your breakfast my child." Toriel walked away because apparently she had Errands.

I went up to my room to see Flowey. He seemed reallly happy for some reason?

"HEY FRISK! Wanna verse me on smash bros?! I've really practiced!" He seemed pumped.

I nodded a quick 'sure' and we played for about 2 hours. Unfortunately Flowey only won 2 games and I won 14.

"I-I JUST LET YOU HAVE A HEADSTART!" Flowey seemed defeated.

I do use sign language and thankfully all my friends understand it so I signed to him, 'It's okay Flowey. You might get me next time?'

Flowey turned a bit red as I exited the room and I assumed he was still playing computer-mode to practice.

I headed downstairs and looked out a window. Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans were playing outside...(Well not really playing but training for no reason.)

I went outside to find them throwing spears and bones this way and that.

"NYEH HEH HEH! UNDYNE YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!" Papyrus yelled

"NGGGAHHHHHH! LET ME HIT YOU YA LITTLE PUNK!" Undyne hurdled spears everywhere.

I ducked to dodge a spear. Then I moved to the side to dodge a whale..? (Sans threw that.)

Papyrus seemed mad at sans for throwing the whale.

I walked forward and They all looked at me. I waved hi and gave a smile to the brothers and walked up to Undyne to give her a high-five.

"HELLO FRISK! YOU'VE FINALLY COME TO SEE ME AND UNDYNE'S TRAINING!" Papyrus Said Loudly as always.

I had signed, 'Hey guys, mom made pie inside,' And they rushed past me.

And..they already had plates with big slices of Butts. Pie. (My Abbreviation for Butterscotch-cinnamon pie as you can tell.)

Toriel seemed surprised from how fast they had gotten Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie.

I giggles then went upstairs to my room again to spend more time with Flowey.

When I came back in, Chara was speaking to flowey, and they were discussing how to beat all of us that live in this household at Smash bros.

I didn't want to disturb their conference so I exited and went to see Alphys. She was with Mettaton watching anime so, I decided to join.

"H-hey frisk!" Alphys Stuttered.

"We're just watching Mew-mew 1 because Mew-mew- 2 SUCKS! AND IT'S COMPLETE TRASH! AND EVERYONE HATES IT BECAUSE IT'S JUST A RIP OFF AND TOO CHEESE OF THE 1ST ONE AND..." Alphys continues rambling so, I decided to quietly leave.

I was walking downstairs and then, suddenly there was a giant explosion outside! I panicked and ran outside to see what it was about...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chara**

I came downstairs to notice a portal opening up outside.

I hollered up the stairs to frisk, Which was kinda a scream but lets not call it that.

The portal was breaking open and I just sat there. Waiting for frisk. But.

INSTEAD OF FRISK THE STUPID SKELETON CAME DOWNSTAIRS!

"HEY YOU. I ASKED FOR FRISK! NOT YOU." I yelled at him

I gave him a dirty look.

"hey. no need to get worked up." Sans put his hands up LIKE AN IDIOT.

"There is a need. YOU'RE HERE, and this thing." I said.

A hand poked out of the portal...

Sans' eye lit up like he did...when... Moving on.

The hand was climbing out of the wall. it had a hole in it basically with a black lining.

As we ran outside, Sans pulled the hand out of the wall.

"W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT SANS?!" I yelled at him.

Frisk finally came down the stairs.

They used sign language saying 'What happened?!'

* * *

Sorry this chapter's a little short! I wanted to make it a big cliff hanger!

Stay determined!


End file.
